


Life of a Neko, Rose and Katsudon

by universalbunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Yuri on ice fic, Holy babies, Is Yuri underage?, M/M, in this fic he ain't okay, not good at titles., suggestions pls leave in comments, this anime made my muse work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalbunny/pseuds/universalbunny
Summary: Drabble dump. Hopefully it gets more.Focus on Yuri x Yurio x Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geraldine who brought me into ice hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Geraldine+who+brought+me+into+ice+hell).



> Don't own Yuri on ice. 
> 
> More Yuri on Yuri for this. Comments appreciated.

The soft slick slick sounds echoed in the room as Yurio fucked himself on Yuri's hard dick. The need and urgency of his climax was approaching and yet, Yuri wasn't moving back to meet his thrusts, that evil pig.

".....move you idiot ..ah. Move." Yurio gritted out the words as he let himself slam down on Yuri's stiff cock, brushing against that sweet spot inside him, but yet not close enough to feel it.

"Aren't you forgetting the magic words?" That infuriating smirk was on his face again, the same smirk that he showed everyone on screen when he seduced Viktor on the rink. Fingers grabbed at Yurio's hips, stopping him from deriving his pleasure from riding himself to oblivion.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or are you waiting for Viktor to come back so I can finish the both of you together?"

Yurio's ears turned red and he shifted his head, his fringe covering his eyes. He spluttered a mix of Russian and English in his embarrassment, confusing Yuri what exactly he wanted to say. The key in the door turned with the unmistakable sound of Viktor coming back.

"No nonnonono i can't let him see me like this!" In an attempt to hide himself, he buried his face into Yuri's chest. 

He really is a kitten..Yuri chuckled and motioned for Viktor to join them.

"Well, why did you start before me!" Viktor whined as he put down his bags and started stripping.

"So that Yurio can last longer later."

With a flip, Yurio found himself on his stomach and being brutally pounded into without warning. The only words he managed to get out of his mouth were asshole, idiot and moans of pleasure as he finally spilled onto the sheets below him.

Yurio was about to close his eyes and drift off into a sated sleep when a thick member poked at his cheek.

"Yurio, you need more stamina...we've just barely started!"

Viktor's grinning face irked him as Yurio's mouth enveloped his cock..he had stamina of course! He'd show him!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to write on sailor moon but it's so hard and I end up tearing pieces of paper up in frustration. 
> 
> My muse apparently decided that this is the one to start writing back up so....I hope u guys can see more of my writings again.


End file.
